1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to (a) a xe2x80x9cpower sensorxe2x80x9d for boxing and to (b) an airtime and drop distance system for event locations.
2. Description of The Related Art
Useful background to the invention may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,960,380, 5,636,146 and 5,567,420, each of which is incorporated by reference to the same extent as though fully disclosed herein. These patents disclose various power sensors that can be used to measure force, either directly or indirectly, such as: (i) an accelerometer that senses a vibrational spectrum; a microphone assembly that senses a noise spectrum""; (iii) a switch that is responsive to a weight; (iv) a voltage-resistance sensor that generates a voltage indicative of speed; and (v) a plurality of accelerometers connected for evaluating speed. Other useful background can be found in PCT publication WO 98/54581, which is attached hereto as an appendix.
The invention of one aspect provides a quantitative boxing power meter to actively gauge the impact of blows on another boxer in real time. In. accord with the invention, a power sensing unit is incorporated into both boxing gloves of each boxer; and impact forces are wirelessly communicated to a judging station at the rink. The power sensing unit preferably includes at least one translational accelerometer arranged to detect force along the strike axis of the boxer. The acceleration data is monitored during the strike in the power sensing unit. In one aspect, the power or impact xe2x80x9cforcexe2x80x9d is determined within the sensing unit and wirelessly communicated to the judging station. In another aspect, acceleration data is wirelessly communicated to the judging station; and software and a processor process the data to determine power or the impact force.
In another aspect, a method is provided for statistically monitoring boxer performance during each round and during cumulative rounds. Impact force measurements through the power sensing unit provide near real time information; and this data is processed in a remote computer to statistically quantify the boxing match.
In still another aspect, the power sensing unit has at least an additional translational accelerometer to detect forces transverse to the strike axis. Accelerations along this transverse axis provide additional information, according to the invention, including xe2x80x9cmis strikexe2x80x9d information (i.e., information that determines that the boxer""s blow had significant sideways movement and this is detected) and imprecise hit information (i.e., information that the boxer""s blow did not hit the ideal location of the opposing boxer).
In yet another aspect, the invention tracks blows struck per boxer during a round and/or cumulatively through all rounds. The invention further determines an average strike force per boxer for each round and/or through all rounds. The average strike force is determined in one aspect by dividing each strike by the forward peak acceleration (or deceleration) and by summing all such information during a round or cumulatively during the entire fight. This information can then be used in comparison between boxers to augment fight statistics.
In still another aspect, strike speed is determined, preferably at the time of impact on the opposing boxer. Peak speed may alternatively be determined. In one aspect, acceleration is integrated to determine the speed for a particular time interval. Since a boxer""s arm moves sinusoidally, the invention of another aspect calibrates speed to the sinusoidal movement. For example, between each strike, there is a position that is approximately zero speed or where speed (or acceleration) direction changes. It is at this point that a calibration can be obtained to re-set the accelerometer.